This program will be used to promote the exploration of innovative ideas through the funding of pilot projects proposed by independent investigators. The program will not support projects by postdoctoral fellows, clinical fellows, and graduate students. The program will also not support extensions of existing full projects. It can, however, support the establishment of a new core, to establish a short-term collaboration, or to establish a contract service required by the SPORE. The developmental research program will provide guidance, advise, evaluation, and funding for up to three pilot projects per year. The goal for each pilot project is to generate sufficient high-quality preliminary data relevant in the field of lung cancer prevention, treatment, basic research, or applied research to allow for submission of an independent project to the NIH or other federal agency for funding.